


Operation Seduction

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Cana returns from a job with Erza.





	Operation Seduction

"Oh, Cana! You're back from your job with Erza early!" Mirajane chirped happily, wandering over to the brunette.

Cana winced at Mirajane's greeting, which wasn't out of the usual. However, what was out of of place, was the limp in her step along with the rubbing of what could only be sore muscles.

"Miiiiraaaa," Cana whined, slumping against the nearest available table to the bar. "I need some booooze."

Mirajane brought over a tankard, which the brunette promptly downed. "I'm gonna need a lot more than that, Mira."

Instead of bringing the alcohol, Mirajane sat down at the table. "So was Operation Seduce The Redhead a success… or a failure?"

Cana's head shot up from the table and she stared for a long minute at Mirajane. "How did you hear about that?" she asked.

"Macao and Wakaba."

"I should've known the old drunks couldn't keep their mouths shut," Cana grumbled.

"So?"

"Failure." Cana sighed heavily. "She's just so… oblivious. Nothing I tried worked!" She paused. "Except for snuggling. She likes to cuddle."

"Well that's good!" Mirajane giggled.

"No, no it's not. She sleeps in full armor, Mira!  _Full. Armor."_

That would definitely explain the limp and apparent muscle aches. "Would you like me to get some ice? …Or Gray?"

"BOTH PLEASE."


End file.
